


Be My Spooky Hallo-Weenie!

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes finally decides to go about wooing John Watson, is anyone really surprised that he would choose the most macabre season during which to do so?Nahhh.





	1. Jack-O-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SherlockBBC Halloween Mini-Fest found [here](https://sherlock-bbc.dreamwidth.org/31475336.html)
> 
> Prompt for this chapter: **jack-o-lantern**

 

John had had a shit day at work. The autumn flu season was in full force, and of course the majority of people had neglected to get their jabs. With any luck John himself would slide by on the force of his own inoculations. Fingers crossed, anyway.

With a sigh, he draped his jacket across the back of his chair, toed off his shoes, and took a minute to just stare into the fire that was blazing merrily in the fireplace. Interesting; John was usually the only one in this flat who ever bothered to put forth the effort to create such an ambiance. It did nicely ward off the chill that had started to creep into his bones during his brisk walk from the clinic.

John felt a sudden urge to sit by the fire with a whiskey. He made his way into the dark kitchen, and was about to flip on the switch when he was brought up short.

There, sitting in the center of the table, was a jack-o-lantern with a flickering candle within. Only it was unlike any carved pumpkin that John had ever seen. Instead of the expected toothy grin, John was greeted with the image of an anatomical heart.  Complete with ventricles, atria, aorta, pulmonary artery and vena cava.

 

It was the creepiest thing John had seen since… well, Baskerville. 

 

John swallowed. As far as he knew, Sherlock wasn’t a Halloween type person. In fact, he wasn’t a holiday person in general. Lord knew what he was up to with this; probably some kind of experiment. Maybe it was for a case. 

Well, creepy or not, it was a fine example of craftsmanship. Realistic and unnerving all at the same time. Very Sherlockian, to be precise. 

Speaking of Sherlock, John had no idea where the man was. His coat was missing, so he must be out and about somewhere. Well, no matter. They would see each other in the morning.

John yawned. Maybe he would leave the whiskey for another time. He could feel his bed calling him from all the way upstairs. 

John shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips. Hit with sudden inspiration, he lifted the pumpkin off the table and carried it into the sitting room. He set it on the mantel, above the roaring fire. A text lit up his phone.

  
  


_ Leave the fires burning. I’ll be home soon.  --SH _

  
  


Maybe he would sit with that whiskey after all.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Cadavers start disappearing from the morgue

 

Sherlock arrived home not twenty minutes after sending his text. His expression was soft and fond when he came into the sitting room to sit across from John, who was nursing a whiskey just like he had originally intended. Sherlock had looked at him like that before, more and more lately, but this time a thrill John had never felt before shot up his spine and made him shiver. 

Sherlock himself had a glass of red wine; the low lighting helped create the illusion of him taking a sip from a well of inky blackness. The flames licked shadows over his face and body, light and dark vying for dominance; John could almost believe that Sherlock was some ethereal being, transitory and likely to disappear if John were to blink.

John blinked. Sherlock was still there.

Sherlock’s eyes slanted towards the jack-o-lantern sitting pride of place on the mantel. Satisfaction rippled across his expression.

“So,” Sherlock said, “will you be free tomorrow to assist me? Several corpses have gone missing from Barts morgue over the past few weeks, and Lestrade finally saw fit to call me in. Idiot.”

“That’s not generally Greg’s division, is it?”

“No, but it is Molly Hooper’s.” Sherlock gave him a pointed look.

“Oh. Ah. I see. Still seeing each other, are they?”

“I’d say it’s nothing so casual.”

“Good. About time.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, how lovely for the happy couple, now will you be free to assist me?”

John grinned. “Couldn’t ask for a more appropriate case for the season, could we? The press will have a field day if they get wind of it. Can you picture the headlines? ‘Zombie apocalypse, just in time for Halloween’. ‘Mayhem in the Morgue’. ‘Invasion of the Body Snatchers’.”

Sherlock huffed. “More likely those are titles for your blog.”

“I’m in. Coincidence, do you think? The timing?”

Sherlock’s eyes glittered. “The universe is rarely so lazy.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
